The Darkest Hearts Find Their Souls
by JessiForSesshy
Summary: Can Kagura and Kanna move on? Will Sesshoumaru finally find someone that fits his taste? (These characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi) [Sesshoumaru x Kagura]
1. The Tiny Book of Secrets

"Ew. Is this what I really look like?"

A tall, black-haired woman; in her teens; with dark, red eyes, pale skin, and a nasty temper, boldly stared into the gleaming mirror of death and hate, which shone her reflection. Sighing, she turned around, and walked out of the bathroom door. She shut her bedroom door, which sealed out the bright light.

The mysterious woman found a flashlight on her night table and turned it on. "Ahh…That's better. A little dark won't hurt." Sweeping towards her walk-though closet, she opened the door and threw the dimming mini-sun on one of the top shelves in that huge closet that owned her clothes and some other processions.

"Hmm, let's see." Sticking one of her tiny hands on the highest shelves, making sure that the flashlight was still in the other, she swooped down a small book. "AH HA!"

Glad that she found it, the red-eyed woman stepped out of her closet and shut the door. She went into a corner of her room, plopped down in the chair with a purple covering, and opened the dusty book. A big poof of dust came up and she swiped it away with her hand.

Giving off a small cough from the dust, she got herself back together and continued. Flipping though the pages, with a dying flashlight wasn't easy but the black-haired college student for she liked to write in the dark for it made her entries, more... Interesting. In a strange, sort of way. Finding a blank page, she stuck her hand into the chair's cushion and found a ball point pen.

_'What the hell? It's not like me to write a girly-girl entry in a diary....' _Yelling at herself silently, she stared blankly at the 'diary' as she called it. Taking the cap off and sticking it in her mouth, she began to write. Chewing, and moving the cap around her mouth, she stopped. Looking at the page, the woman read aloud to look for mistakes.

"Dear Journal, I hate you. This seems strange that I'm writing in this stupid thing right now but I am, for unknown reasons. I might be in my teens but I look like I'm in my thirties! Might as well be, I'm talking to an inanimate object...Today, I got dumped. After, my sophomore dance tonight. He was my FIFTH boyfriend. We lasted longer than the usual couple would. For three years. Well, in my case. I only last with a boy for like, four months. This guy was different. It sucks that I don't know what happened..."

"One day, we're making out under a tree in the park and the next; we're breaking up all because his ex-girlfriend wants him back after five fucking years."

Still reading from her journal, she continued. "You know what? Being nineteen sucks. College is soooo dumb. I should have dropped out in my freshman year. I'm going to college for no reason at all. Just to review high school, but harder papers and a lot more skills are needed."

"Then, there's my father. Unfortunately, I live about thirty minutes away from my father, Naraku. He insisted on picking me up from the dance. That bastard. It annoys me that my BMW randomly has to have a leak in the gas tank. I knew it was Naraku who broke it. That way, he comes to pick me up and gives him a chance to give me a hard time. Man, I just want him to burn in hell!"

"I feel really sorry for my little sister, Kanna. I really don't think she likes Naraku either. She's only eight. Someday, I'll grab my sister and run from his hell of a mansion. Maybe to make her feel better, I'll steal some of Naraku's money, put her in an adoption center, and give her my cell number. That way, I can keep in contact with her."

Writing away in her journal, she kept writing until three o' clock in the morning. Finally, her flashlight went out and she cursed silently. "Damn. Well, at least there's some light coming in from the window. Thank God it's Saturday, I can sleep in."

Yawning, she got out of her prom dress and slipped into her pajamas. The woman crawled into bed with her tiny book.

She took her pen and signed, "Kagura." Putting her book and pen on her night table lightly, she yawned once again.

Kagura puffed her pillow and laid her head down. Finally, she got comfortable and went to sleep.


	2. Flaring

"WHAT?!" Kagura hollered at the person who shook her body with annoyance. She turned on her side and saw that it was Kanna. "It's 10 am and you're waking me up? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I had a long night and...Oh, my God!" Grumbling while coming out of bed, she looked straight in the eyes of her sister that's white-haired, short, and with no emotions at all.

"Naraku wants you in the parlor, immediately. He has to talk to you about something, important." Kanna slowly walked out the door and swept over to her room.

Kagura sighed and undressed. She turned on the shower and let the hot water splash all over her. "Awe...This feels great!"

In about, twenty minutes or so, she stepped out of the shower with little puddles of water. Kagura grabbed a fairly large towel that fit her body perfectly and wrapped it around her. Shaking her head to get all the dripping water from her roots out, she opened the door to her room and all this steam came flying out.

Kagura opened her closet and searched for a suitable outfit for a meeting with her cursed Father. "Hmm..." She looked at her favorite pair of jeans and plucked them off the hanger. She then walked over to one of her favorite shirts. One that said, "I'm a bitch, watch out for me." Or another shirt that says, "CAUTION! Use at risk."

She took the one that says, "I'm a bitch, watch out for me." After getting dressed, she combed her hair thoroughly and put on a pair of shoes.

Looking in her tall mirror that fit her height, she shook her head in disapproval but she was never going to look good for her Father.

Stomping down the stairs Kagura looked down and saw her Father's angry glare and tapping his foot in impatience.

"You're late, Kagura. You had an appointment with me-"

"I really don't give a flying fuck. Where's the grub? I'm starving!"

Kagura rushed over to the pantry but her Father stepped in front of it.

"Ugh....I'm hungry, don't you see! Get the hell out of my way!!"

Kagura tried shoving her Father out of the way but it didn't work.

Naraku pushed her to the ground and Kagura looked up at him in shock.

'_You should have expected this Kagura. Get the hell up and fight him!!'_

"You can't get food until we talk in the living room."

"Hmph. You bastard! What do you want with me now?!"

Kagura got up and followed Naraku into the living room.

Naraku chose the biggest chair and got himself comfortable in it.

"Kagura, I just wanted to tell you that I have invited you to a Christmas party that is going to be hosted by one of my friends and a business associates. Are you willing to come?"

Kagura looked at him dumbfounded.

"Umm. Why? And who is going to be there? I didn't think you had friends!"

Naraku smirked with a happy face. "Yes, I have friends, Kagura. Unfortunately, one of my business enemies is going to be there. His name is, Toga Tsuyoi. He has a son around your age, but in his junior year of college. I believe that his name is, Sesshoumaru. Oh, and he has another son, Inuyasha but he's in his sophomore year in high school. Do you want another boyfriend or not? Hmm..."

Kagura stared at him for a bit. She then answered him with anger in her words. "Umm... I was dumped yesterday!! You actually think I want another one this soon???!!! Seriously, why do you want me to go to this party and not bring Kanna along instead?"

Naraku frowned. "Well, this is surprising. I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that Kanna is only eight. She can't go to these things! So, are you going with me or not?"

Kagura thought for a while and then glared at Naraku. "What choice do I have otherwise? And when is the party?"

Naraku smirked and started laughing. "Yes. That's wonderful Kagura! You don't have another choice. And the party is tonight at eight o' clock this evening. We'll be leaving around seven, don't be late, Kagura."

He then got up and walked out of the living room by pushing Kagura off to the side.

"Yes, food!!!" Kagura said with glee. She walked into the kitchen and looked outside. She saw snow with dazzling colors of clearness and white.

"So, are you going to the party?"

Startled, Kagura turned around and saw her little sister. Kagura glared at her and sighed.

"Yes. I have too. Naraku thinks that I'm going to get another boyfriend. Why aren't you out in the snow?"

Kanna answered with still no emotion. "I don't want to. It's better inside. Don't you have to go to work?"

Kagura angrily said, "Oh, my God!! It's Saturday!! Why would I be there now?!"

Before Kanna could answer, the phone rang this annoying, high pitched noise.

Kagura went over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"This is Kagura. What do you need?" The voice was muffled and that made Kagura mad.

"Speak up! I can't hear you!!!" She hollered into the phone.

"This is Ayame. Sorry about that, my cell phone is screwed up."

Kagura frowned. "Yes, Ayame."

Sighing with annoyance, Ayame said, "Kagura, why are you not at Louie Vitton right now? There are a lot of customers here."

Kagura, who was getting really angry right now, stated, "Ayame, its Saturday. Why would I go to work now?"

"I said that there are a lot of customers and more customers mean more-"

"Money. I know. I'll be over in a second."

Slamming down the receiver, she ran upstairs to her room, leaving Kanna behind.


	3. Money, Money, Money!

When Kagura got up to her room, she slammed the door and went straight for her closet.

She flipped the light on with the switch and rummaged through her hangers with all her precious clothes on them.

She found the perfect suit and practically threw off the clothes she was wearing. Kagura then put the suit on and some high heels on.

Stepping in front of her tall mirror, she straightened her suit and realized something.

"Damn. I don't have a car; it's still in the shop."

She quickly sprinted over to her phone on her night stand and looked through the phone book to see if the car shop's name was there. Sure enough, it was. Kagura punched in the numbers that would bring her in contact with the owner.

Ring...Ring..."Hello."

"Is this the BMW Company?"

"Yes it is, how may I help you?"

"Hmm...Is there a BMW being fixed under the name, Kagura Waizu?

"There is. Are you the owner of it?"

"Yes, I am. Is it done?"

"Sure is. The only thing that needed to be fixed was a leak. Nothing much. It's going to cost you forty dollars though. Do you want to pick it up now?"

"Yes, I do. Can you have it ready in let's say, twenty minutes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you."

She put down the receiver and turned around to see Naraku leaning against her doorway.

"How are you going to get to the BMW Company, sweet Kagura?"

"I have my sources. Keep out of my room while I'm gone, bitch."

Shoving Naraku out of the way, she strode downstairs to the other phone and looked for the piece of paper that had the limo company's name on it.

"Ah, found it!" Kagura claimed as she picked it up from the ground below the table.

She dialed the numbers and talked to one of the employees of the company. Kagura gave them the address, put down the receiver, and walked outside.

"Damn, it's cold. Maybe I should have brought a jacket."

Ten minutes past and a long limo came up to where she was standing.

"Finally."

A tall, slim man came out of the r's side and walked to where she was standing.

"How are you today, Miss. Waizu?"

He opened the door and waited for her to slip inside. Once she showed sigh that she was comfortable, he shut the door and sprinted over to the r's side.

"Where to, Miss. Waizu?"

"Umm...Do you know where the local BMW Company is?"

"Yes, want me to take you there?"

"Sure. Thank you."

In about five minutes, they arrived. Kagura had no patience so she opened the door and slammed it.

She jogged over to the main entrance, opened the door with ease, and saw a secretary at the desk.

The secretary perked up and asked Kagura, "How are you today? May I help you?"

Getting annoyed with all the, 'How are you?' questions, Kagura explained to her about her car and how to find it.

The green-eyed secretary pointed to a door and Kagura opened it.

When she stepped inside, she saw a huge room with all these mechanical things in it.

"Whoa...How am I going to find my-"

A chubby man came up to her and asked, "Are you Miss. Waizu?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have my car ready for me?"

"Sure do. That will be forty dollars."

Kagura found her wallet in her purse and picked out a fifty dollar bill.

"Here. Tell me where my car is, and bring me back my ten dollars."

She handed over the money and he pointed to the black BMW in the corner of the large room.

"Thank you." She ran over to her car and looked it over.

In about five minutes, the man came over with a ten dollar bill.

"Here you go. Thank you and have a nice day!"

She snatched the bill out of his hand and she opened the door to her car.

The man stepped aside of the car and she zoomed out of the garage.

"Geez, that took forever. Oh, my God." Kagura complained to herself as the rap music on the radio boomed with noise in her ears.

On the highway, she realized that she was speeding and slowed down.

'_A cop could be anywhere, calm down Kagura.'_

Her cell phone rang and she turned down the volume of the music.

Grabbing her cell phone from the cup holder, she used her thumb to open it.

"Yes, Ayame? I'm in my BMW, driving, now."

"Good. Now, I don't want you getting into a car accident, so I'll be waiting. Later."

Kagura snapped her cell phone down and threw it on the passenger seat.

She drove for fifteen minutes and finally, a huge mall showed up through all of the tiny snowflakes on her windows.


	4. Money Making at LV

Sprinting through the mall, Kagura made it to the Louie Vitton store.

Ayame looked over to the store entrance and waved at Kagura.

Kagura walked over to her while panting.

"Oh, my God. My feet fucking hurt, a lot."

"Kagura, I heard."

"About what? Oh...Umm, it's OK, he was a damn bastard."

"Well, I'm sorry that he dumped you but you won't believe me when I say this!"

"What happened Ayame?"

"Kouga, proposed to me!! After the dance yesterday, it was marvelous!"

"You mean, he got over that high school freshman?"

"Kagome Higurashi? Hell yeah! I'm a lot more sexier than her."

"Then...Show me the ring!"

Ayame put out her right hand to show a gleaming diamond on her finger.

"Wow, that's damn cool."

Many customers came up to purchase valuable items, mainly men getting expensive purses for their wives.

It was three o' clock when Ayame's and Kagura's boss came in with two envelopes.

Kagura and Ayame stared at each other with joy because they knew what was in them.

He came up to the cash registers where Ayame and Kagura were standing.

"I give you two these envelopes for a job well done and a merry Christmas. Good day!"

The boss put down one envelope in front of each girl and left the store.

Kagura grabbed her's first and ripped it open.

Ayame, on the other hand, opened it with caution.

When Kagura pulled out her pay check, she was surprised at how much she got.

Turning to Ayame, Kagura asked, "How much did you get?"

Ayame blinked a few times and said, "Four hundred dollars!! You?"

Kagura nodded her head that she got the same amount.

"It's a lot. He usually isn't that nice."

Ayame shushed Kagura and pointed to the entrance.

Kagura looked over to the doors and saw Kouga with a man, which looked about her age.

Kagura leaned over to Ayame and asked her, "Who is the other guy?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru. He's Kouga's roomie. Sesshoumaru is really rich, probably as rich as you. If I wasn't with Kouga, I'd totally go out with him."

Kagura chuckled and watched Ayame as she floated off into her dreams about Kouga and her.

'_That can't be Sesshoumaru Tsuyoi that Naraku told me about.'_

"Yo, Ayame! Who is the smaller man?"

Ayame woke up from her day dreams and looked over to the man who looked similar to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, that's Inuyasha. He's the junior in high school that's going out with Kagome."

"Hmm...Is their last name, Tsuyoi?"

"Yes, how did you know, Kagura? Are you stalking Sesshoumaru?"

Kagura glared at Ayame. "Umm...I think Naraku works with Sesshoumaru's be. That's how Sess is soo damn rich. His dad owns a huge company. He owns a smaller portion of it. But what's funny is that Inuyasha works at MacDonald's."

They started laughing and stopped when Kouga got over to the cash registers.

"Hey baby! What's shakin'?" Kouga hugged her and stopped to look at her.

Playing with her red hair, Kouga moved his face to her face and they started to make-out.

Kagura and a bunch of other people started to stare at Kouga and Ayame.

There was a lot of, "Awing" and clapping.

"Excuse me."

Kagura turned around and glared at the figure.

"Yes, may I help you?" She said with a lot of anger in her voice.

"Umm...I'd like to purchase this."

Inuyasha held up a purse with green and white patterns with the "LV" squished together.

"OK..."

Kagura grabbed the purse and typed the tag's number into the cash register.

"That will be five hundred dollars please!"

Inuyasha took out his wallet from his back pocket and gave Kagura five bills with four bold hundreds in the corners of the bills.

Taking the bills, Kagura jammed them into the register and put the purse in the "cute bags of fun," as Kagura called them.

Handing the bag over to Inuyasha, she said with fake joy, "Happy Holidays!"

Inuyasha snatched the bag and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

Sighing, Kagura turned around to see Ayame and Kouga gone.

'_Hmph. They probably left to go have sex.'_

Kagura started chuckling to herself and looked at her watch.

"Damn...It's six o' clock. I'd better head back to Naraku's mansion."

Kagura ran out of the store, zipping though the mall, and jogging to her car.

Panting, and out of breath, Kagura opened the door to her black BMW.

She turned on the car and drove out of the mall's parking lot.


	5. Party Poopers

Pulling into her Father's way, she drove her car into the garage.

"Naraku...Bastard. I won't let you touch my car this time."

Before going into the mansion, Kagura put on her alarm so when someone touches it; it goes off.

She checked her watch again. Six forty-five.

"Shit." Kagura ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Naraku will expect me soon."

She looked though her closet for a dress, not a beautiful one, but a nice one.

Kagura finally found a dress, with dark purple and white stripes.

She took off her suit and hung it up nicely.

Putting on her dress, she realized something. Something, horrible.

"Dammit." While looking in the mirror, she saw that her hair was all poofy.

Taking a brush, she combed her hair almost twenty times; before she saw it was suitable.

Kagura looked over her body in the tall mirror and was disgusted.

"Ugh. I look fucking hideous!"

A large thumping came from her door and Kagura walked over to it.

"I'll be down in a minute, God!!"

She looked over her room to see if anyone went in it.

Glancing over to her night stand, she realized that her tiny journal was gone.

Almost literally ripping off the brown door, she stomped over to Kanna's room.

Banging on the door, Kagura hollered into it saying, "Kanna, give me my journal, or else!!"

Opening the door slightly, Kanna said in a quiet voice, "I don't have it. Go else where."

Shutting the door, Kanna went back to doing things that little girls shouldn't be doing.

"C'mon Kagura, time to go!"

"I'm coming Naraku, geez!!!"

'_I don't have time to find that book; I'll look for it later after the stupid party.'_

She flew down the stairs and almost knocked into her Father.

"Watch where you're going, Kagura! The limo has arrived."

Pointing to the door, he let Kagura step outside first into the falling snow.

"Shit, it's freezing out here!"

Naraku frowned and went into the limo first, this time.

Kagura followed him into the limo, afterwards with anger.

"Kagura, that thing is ugly. Why in the world did you wear it?!"

Looking down at her dress, Kagura explained. "I purposely wore it to piss you off."

Naraku glared at it and turned on his side too look outside at the falling white stars.

Sighing, Kagura laid back and closed her eyes.

"Wake up!!"

Naraku was nudging her, by telling her to step out of the limo.

Kagura didn't realize that she was napping and stepped out of the limo.

She looked around the outside of the mansion and was amazed by all the bight, magnificent, colors on the roof, above the windows, almost everywhere!

Pushing her forward, Naraku pointed to the front door.

"You can ring it."

Grudgingly, Kagura walked up to the door and pushed the tiny button.

The door swung open and a man with black hair stood in its place.

"Merry Christmas Naraku!"

Shaking his hand as Naraku stepped in; he motioned Kagura to follow him.

"This is my daughter, Kagura. Kanna is at home, I didn't think she would last."

The man chuckled and put a hand out for Kagura to shake.

"Merry Christmas Kagura!"

Kagura took his hand and shook it.

Naraku leaned over to Kagura and pointed over to where Sesshoumaru was.

Sighing with annoyance, Kagura headed over to the food, leaving Naraku behind.

"Can I have Bloody Mary please?"

Thinking that she could get away with an alcoholic drink, she waited for the bartender to give it to her.

The bartender stated, "Sorry, are you twenty-one?"

She glared at him and he was startled.

"I'm not going to give it too you if your not twenty-one."

She took out a fifty dollar bill from one of her pockets and put it in front of his face.

"Give me the drink and you get this fifty."

Eyeing the fifty, the bartender took it and started making the Bloody Mary.

He set it in front of her when he finished and she took it the second he put it down.

Walking over to a near by chair, she sat down making herself comfortable.

Taking sips here and there, Sesshoumaru walked by her with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped in front of her and stared.

She got up and glared at him.

"Something wrong with my face?" She said, angrily.

"Umm...No. Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"Yes, you bought a purse today. I was the sales associate at Louie Vitton."

"Ohh...Right. How come your here?"

"My Father is Naraku. He told me to come."

"That sucks. I hear that he is a big bastard."

"He is. I hate him to the bone."

"Say, what is your name?"

"Kagura and I presume that yours is Inuyasha?"

"How did you know?"

"My friend, Ayame. Her fiancé is Kouga, who is your brother's roomie."

"Oh, ok. Want to meet my stupid brother, Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't give a damn."

"Whatever. I don't feel like talking to you all night either."

"Wasn't planning too."

"Wait, are you twenty-one?" Inuyasha looked at the drink Kagura held in her hand.

"Of course not. Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering. How did you get it?"

"You go to the bartender and buy one. But since I'm nineteen, I bribed him with money."

"Hmm...I'll try that. My Father would be fucking pissed if I bought one though. You know, you'd be perfect for Sesshoumaru. He's alone and has an attitude like yours."

"Umm...OK. Is your Father, Toga?"

"Hell yeah. How do you know all these things?"

"Naraku told me. I guess he works with your dad."

"Yeah, he does. Sesshoumaru owns a portion of it. It sucks that I can't own it yet, I'm too young."

"Ha ha. Just be happy that you're not in college yet."

A tall figure, with long, white hair, a little like Inuyasha's, stepped up behind him.

'_That must be Sesshoumaru.' _Kagura thought.

"Inuyasha, Father wants you."

Inuyasha turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"How did you get in ownership of that beverage?"

"I bribed the bartender for it." Shrugging it off like it was nothing; she sat back down in the chair she was in before.

Sesshoumaru sat in the one next to in and stared at the drink.

Kagura sat it down on a coaster and cracked her knuckles.

Sesshoumaru took it, got up, and brought it over to the bartender.

Kagura stood up and glared at him.

"What the fucking hell is your problem?!"

He looked at her and answered with a deep voice.

"You don't even look twenty-one. Someone your age doesn't need an alcohol beverage."

"You aren't my Father. Sesshoumaru, you can't tell me what to do!"

Before she could run off to get some dinner, Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"How did you know my name?"

"My Father, Naraku told me."

"I assume that you hate him, correct?"

'_How does he know this?'_

"Umm...Of course I do! What business is it of yours?"

"I was just, curious. Were you the one at the store?"

"Yes, I was. Ayame is my friend."

"Kouga proposed to her that was all he talked about after the dance."

"I heard that he liked a freshman in high school, the one that Inuyasha is with."

"Yeah, he did. He knew that she was too young for him and he needed to move on."

"That sucks. Do you like your Father, Sesshoumaru?"

"Not really but I respect him enough."

The crowd of people started to die away and headed into the dining room.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were in that crowd and went to their Father's tables.

"I see you were talking to Sesshoumaru."

Kagura sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Naraku.

"So what."

"So what? It's a big one, Kagura."

Sesshoumaru made it over to his Father's table and sat down himself.

"Were you flirting Sesshoumaru?"

Glaring at Toga, Sesshoumaru sighed. "No. Why do you care?"

Inuyasha started laughing his head off at the remark his Father made.

Toga glared at Inuyasha and he stopped laughing.

"Sesshoumaru. You need a woman in your life. So, your mother might have passed away but I found an alternate, Izayoi. I'm serious Sesshoumaru, you're alone!"

Everyone stopped speaking when a banging from a wine glass came from somewhere in the room.

Bodies shifted and turned to contemplate the speaker. Kagura also switched her position, getting a clear view of Sesshoumaru. The speaker condescend his visitors, like he ruled the world, or something. He was the same one who greeted Kagura and her Father at the door.

"Good evening, business associates. I hope you all have been enjoying the party so far. My best chef has prepared your meal tonight, and I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to introduce two of my associate's children."

Kagura's eyes widened as she heard that last sentence. She could hear herself say, "SHIT!!!" when that happened and Kagura took a large gulp of her drink.

People started clapping and the owner of the mansion raised his hands and brought them down, signaling to his partiers that they should stop the applause.

"I'd first like to introduce; Toga's sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

More applauding came from the large audience as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came up from their comfy chairs, to a slumping position.

Toga glared at them with disappointment, which made Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha uneasy so they straightened up their backs to look at the host.

The host told them to sit down and the boys sunk into their chairs.

"Now, I'd like to introduce one of Naraku's daughters, Kagura."

She grudgingly stood up and looked around the dining room to see many hands coming together, making loud noises.

After she got sick of the people, she sat down before the host told her too.

Naraku whispered to her, "God, Kagura. Be polite! You could have at least waited for him to motion to you that you could sit down."

Glancing at her Father; Kagura said in a louder voice, "I don't give a damn, Naraku!"

A few people heard this and shifted their bodies to stare at the table Kagura was at. The host stopped at the site of the turned faces and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kagura knew the question was directed at her and gave a smirk.

"Nothings wrong, sorry for the interruption."

She got up, threw her napkin on her seat, and strode out of the dining room.

-----Fifteen Minutes Later-----

Outside, Kagura stood under the portico in the freezing breeze.

She glanced over to where her limo was parked and ran over to it.

Kagura opened one of the backseat doors and stepped inside.

She searched around for a cigarette box and found none.

'_Damn, it must be in the other limo.'_

She went back outside, slammed the door and with her arm clutching the other; trying to keep herself warm; she went back under the portico, watching the falling crystals.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru came out of the mansion and closed the door behind him.

She looked at him and dropped her head down, staring at her shoes.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small box.

Going into the other pocket, he picked out a cigarette lighter.

A light flickered on and Kagura abruptly turned around, to be in the face of Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru backed up and stared at her.

"What? Never seen a man smoking?"

"No, I was wondering, can I have a cigarette?"

"Are you sure you want one, Kagura? It's a horrible habit."

"I don't give a flying fucked up bird, just give it to me!!!"

She snatched the box and lighter from his hand.

Kagura flicked the lighter on and lit the cigarette.

Tossing the items back to Sesshoumaru, she turned her back and put the tube of smoke to her lips.

"Some show you put on."

Kagura turned her head and smirked.

"I did that purposely to piss off Naraku. Say, why do you smoke?"

He took the brown stick from his mouth and glimpsed at the sky.

Seeing this, Kagura turned around and stared him.

'_Did I go too far?'_

He brought his head down to look at her.

"I do for many reasons. Just to take my mind off of things. What about you, Kagura?"

Kagura took a taste of her cigarette and searched though her mind for an answer.

"Hmm...I have about the same reasons as you for smoking. I think my Father found out I was smoking about four years ago, when I started. I guess that's what happens when you're brought up in wealth."

"Yes, I know what you mean, Kagura. I started smoking when I was sixteen. Not as early as you but I consider that early. My Father was quite angry when he found out because he thought that I was a bad influence on my little brother."

"Well, I don't think my Father cared that I was giving my little sister, Kanna, the wrong impression. She's creepy in all ways. Kanna does things that little girls don't do. It scares me, occasionally."

Inside: Toga, Inuyasha, and Naraku were standing by a nearby window to Kagura and watched the conversation between her and Sesshoumaru.

"Aren't you cold in that dress?"

Glimpsing at her dress, Kagura looked back up at him.

"What does it look like? Of course I'm fucking cold, you bastard!"

Not a bit startled, Sesshoumaru took off his jacket and put it over Kagura's shoulders.

She looked over the suit that was now perched on her and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Umm...That was unnecessary but thanks, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagura put the nasty twig in her hand and crumpled it into a little ball.

Throwing it on the ground, stomping on it with her foot, she looked back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru threw his on the ground and stepped on it.

Kagura motioned for him to move so that she could go back into the mansion.

He moved aside and let her in first, shortly after, he was behind her.

Naraku and Toga were standing next to each other when Kagura and Sesshoumaru came in from the blizzard.

"What were you doing out there Kagura?"

"Sesshoumaru, were you smoking again?"

Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked at each other and then stared at their Fathers.

Inuyasha walked by and smirked at Sesshoumaru. He then stood behind Toga and made these weird faces.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru answered his question from his Father first.

"Father, I was bored. You aren't in charge of me anymore; I can do what I want."

Kagura glanced at her Father and responded to his question.

"What's wrong with being outside, Naraku? A little cold won't hurt."

Naraku smirked and pointed to the coat still on her shoulders.

Toga looked at it and saw that it was familiar. Kagura saw his expression and handed Sesshoumaru back his suit.

He took it and shook his head at Inuyasha. Toga turned his head and Inuyasha saw that so he stopped making faces.

"Umm...I'll wait in the limo Dad."

Inuyasha left the shadow of his Father and went to the limo outside.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, we're going."

"Kagura, we have to also go home. I shouldn't have left your sister for that long of time."

All four of them went outside after waving to the home owner and went to their own limos.

After being inside her limo, Kagura yelled at Naraku.

"What was that for? And you're calling me rude!! Hmph!!"

She moved over to the other side of the limo and glared at her Father.

Shortly after the glaring contest with her Father, she fell asleep.

-----About Thirty Minutes Later-----

"OOWWW!!!"

Kagura woke up to her Father kneeling by her with his hand in the air.

"There was no other way to wake you, we're home. Get out of the limo."

He went over to the door and stepped out. Kagura followed him into the house and went up to her room.

Glancing over to her night table, she realized that her book of secrets was still gone.

'_Ugh. I guess I have no choice but to go into Naraku's room and search for it.'_

She snuck out of her room and went down the hallway to her Father's room.

Opening the brown door, she walked inside and looked over to his dresser.

There it was. Her tiny book.

'_Bitch! He thinks that he can get away with stealing my things, does he?!'_

She grabbed the book and turned around to see Naraku in the doorway.

His tall shadow slipped into the large room from the bright light outside.

"What are you doing in my room, Kagura?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, Naraku."

He looked down at her hand and saw the small book.

"Don't worry, I didn't read it...yet."

"Bastard, you lie!!"

He took her wrist and flung her out of the room.

She fell on top of the stair rail and almost fell off of it.

Kagura luckily, still had her precious book in her hand.

Naraku went inside his black room and slammed the door.

She walked back to her room and disappeared inside.

Throwing the book on her night table, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.


	6. Bling Bling!

Sorry this chapter is soo fricken long! I hope you guys enjoyed the other chapters and this one! Happy Holidays everyone!!!

* * *

"Kagura, wake up." Kanna was shaking her lightly, not as hard as last time.

"UGH!!! WHAT NOW!!!!!!" Kagura turned on her side again and looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:04 AM.

She turned her head, and locked her eyes on Kanna's serious eyes.

Glaring with anger, Kagura got up and stood tall in front of Kanna.

"Alright. What has Naraku done this time?" Kagura walked to the door and swung it open. She poked her head out and looked towards Naraku's bedroom door.

Kanna walked up to her and stared at her. Kagura noticed this and with caution, she stepped out of her room.

"Kanna, tell me! Why is this mansion-" She was stopped short when Kanna answered in her acute voice.

"Look, it's gone." Kanna raised her arm and her pointer finger stretched long, facing the front door.

Kagura walked over to the banister and peered at it.

"Oh, my God! Kanna...When did this...Happen?"

Kanna started to walk down to the front door and motioned for Kagura to follow.

She ran down the stairs and saw a note, on the side of where the door used to be.

'_Did Naraku do this? The door is ripped off its hinges!'_

Kagura ripped off the note, while the freezing breeze swam throughout the house. Kanna and Kagura headed for the living room, and they both sat on the couch.

Kagura read the note out loud, so Kanna could hear it too.

"Dear Children, I have gone to do some unfinished business. I might be back, if I don't by tomorrow, then go find some where else to live! You are fucking brats!"

Kagura ripped it up into shreds and looked back, towards the front door.

"Kanna, it will freeze the whole mansion up if we leave it open. Since the wind must have pulled it off. It doesn't make any sense! I thought that the door was sopused to be, secure!! God, and he HAS to leave us, right before Christmas!! Damn, I want to kill him!!!"

Kanna got up and turned her back on Kagura.

Kagura grabbed her arm and asked her with angry eyes.

"Where do you think your going?! You can't just, go up to your room!!"

"I wasn't planning to, Sister. We should go outside and search for the door."

Kagura thought about this and let go of her.

"Wait, it's probably miles away!!"

"We can still look for it, Kagura. There might be hope!"

They both started shivering, and one of Naraku's vases fell to the ground; shattering around the sibling's feet.

"Crap, Kanna, we'd better hurry! Where are the coats?!"

They jumped over the broken glass and hurried off to the main hallway's closet.

Kanna opened the door and boxes fell on top of her head.

"Ow!" She skimmed though the closet and yanked her coat off the rack.

Kagura was hugging herself and let go of her shoulders.

She found her coat and put it on, quickly. Kanna started out the door and Kagura followed her.

The snow whipped onto their faces and they really started to freeze.

In one of the tallest trees of Naraku's property, Kanna spotted the door, in between two branches.

Kagura looked up and saw it and shook her head.

"Kanna, we won't be able to get it. Let's just forget about it!"

A huge cracking sound came from the mansion and the sisters snapped around to face their home.

One of the larger windows of the main hallway had a huge tree in it and it was blocking some of the entrance.

"Aw, shit!! What are we going to do now?!"

Kanna went up to Kagura and stared into her red, gleaming eyes, of worry.

"Kagura, does your car work?"

She perked up and stuck her glove into her pocket.

Jingling was coming from her pocket and she pulled the noise maker out.

"Kanna, we have freedom!" She zoomed over to the garage and waited for Kanna to come with her.

"Kanna, do you have the garage opener by any chance? It's in my car-"

Realizing that she asked a stupid question, to ask a child. She stomped off, near the walkway that leads up to her mansion.

Kanna followed and said something, which might be of use.

"Kagura, don't you have the keys to the side door of the garage?"

"No. I only have keys to the front door, my dorm room, and my car. Obviously, we are stuck here."

Kanna sat down on the walkway and Kagura plopped down and buried her head in her knees.

"Don't you have your cell phone with you?"

"That is in my car. Unfortunately, I think we are going to be stuck here. Wait, maybe we can go out through the gate!"

Kanna jumped up and ran over to the gate. Kagura came running after her and looked up at the lock around the gate.

"He wants us dead, Kagura. I might be able to climb up through the gate, if you help me."

"Kanna, if I do that, you won't be able to help me get out of this shit hole. Naraku always has a hiding place for the key. Maybe we can find it and then you an unlock it."

They searched for about fifteen minutes and Kanna came across a big, copper, key; under a tree stump, in a hole.

"Kagura, I found it!!" Kagura brought her back up, to a straight standing position, after looking under a small tree.

They headed over to the big, tall, gates and Kagura waited for Kanna to be in a position to lift her up.

Kagura picked her up and Kanna reached for the lock, with her right hand and shoved it in there.

She looked down at Kagura and was still holding onto the key.

"Kagura, which way to I turn it?"

Kagura looked over to her side and went through her thoughts.

"I think you turn it to the left all the way, and hurry up! I can't hold you forever and its freezing!!!"

Kanna looked back up to her hand and did as her sister told her to and the lock popped open. She took it out and let it fall to the ground.

Kagura put her down and opened the gate. Kanna joined in and they opened it all the way, enough room for them to get out.

They got off Naraku's property and shut the gate all the way in, until it made its noise to show it was closed.

Kagura and Kanna stood against the gate and fell down on their bottoms and looked out towards the city.

"What do we do now, Kagura? You don't have a cell phone and-"

She was stopped short when Kagura stood up.

"Do you think we could go to the next door neighbor's house? They will definitely have a phone we could use!"

Kagura walked down to the next mansion and waited for Kanna.

She found the buzzer and pushed its red, shiny button, with her long, finger.

"Who is there?" Kanna was about to answer for Kagura when some more noises came from the buzzer.

"Ahhh....Ahhh....Who are you talking to, Sexy?"

Kagura and Kanna stared at it and almost barfed at the sound of two men's voices.

Kanna didn't want to wait any longer in the wind so, she started talking.

"Umm...Excuse us, sir. My sister and I live next door and our mansion is blocked, so we can't get inside. May we please use your phone?"

"Hmm...Sure. I'll let you two in." After that, the gates swung open and once the sisters stepped onto the property, the gates went back into place.

A man, with black hair came outside and motioned for them to come in.

When they ran inside the mansion, it was very bright. Kagura and Kanna's eyes went almost blind. The man shut the door and came up to the two.

"Hi. My name is, Jakotsu. I hope you guys are OK. I'll make you two some hot chocolate, and the phone is over on that table." He pointed to a small, round, table to where a phone was laying.

Kagura and Kanna rushed over to it and both reached for the receiver.

"Who in the fucking hell are you two?!" A man, in a robe came tumbling down the stairs with furious eyes.

"Jakotsu!!! Who are these girls???" A man, which looked a little like Jakotsu, went into the kitchen.

He came out again and glared at the two girls.

"Hmph, you're lucky he let you in. My name is, Bankotsu. I see you are Naraku's children."

Kanna and Kagura let out sighs and fought over the receiver again.

Kagura got it out of Kanna's hand and pressed zero, for a while.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A woman answered, with a clear tone.

"Uhh...This is Kagura Waizu. I'm at my neighbor's house because a tree fell on our mansion; can you send some people over to get rid of it?"

"Sure thing. Sorry about your mansion, they'll be over as quick as possible!"

Kagura hung up the phone and stared at Kanna.

"I can call Ayame. If she's not having sex with Kouga, she might be able to pick us up."

"Your cocoa is ready, girls!!" Jakotsu hollered at them and the two went into the kitchen.

Their drinks were on the table and they sat down to sip them.

"I'm sorry about your mansion. Did you call the office?"

"Yeah, we did. Oh, we forgot to say our names! I'm Kagura and this is my little sister, Kanna."

"Pleased to meet you guys! Sorry about Bankotsu, he's pissed off today, for some reason."

"Naraku left us. So, we aren't really going to have a great Christmas. I hope you guys do, though." Kanna finally spoke something, kind, and useful, to Kagura, that time.

Kagura finished her drink and shortly after, Kanna finished hers.

"Alright, we're going to go see if they got rid of the tree, that way, I can get inside, to get my car."

Kanna and Kagura went outside, to see the bulldozers still there.

Bankotsu saw that they were out of the mansion and opened the gates.

The siblings ran over to Naraku's property and called out to the men working the bulldozers.

One of them stepped off the huge, Earth mover and walked over to them.

"Are you guys the Waizu family?"

"Yeah, we are. Naraku, our father, has left. But can you open these gates for us so we can get inside the mansion?"

Kagura waited for her answer but the skinny man just pulled open the gates and the two ran to the door stoop.

They both headed for their bedrooms and they both brought down all the personal belongings that they wanted to take with them. Well, some of them.

"Alright, Kanna. Bring your stuff to my car and I need to get more things. Do you?"

"Yes, but I can only carry so much, Kagura!"

They went out to the garage and Kagura unlocked her car. She went to the back and opened the trunk. It popped open and they threw their things into it.

Heading back to the door, leading to the inside, the man, who moved the Earth, was in the way.

"Are you two done yet? We need to move the tree out and we want your car to get out first. Oh, and one more thing, do you want another front door?"

Kagura stared into his blue eyes, for she thought he looked decent.

"Umm...Sure. If you want to."

He moved aside and let them pass. Kagura and Kanna ran up to their rooms to get their last belongings that they wanted to take with them.

They got their items and went back to the trunk of the car. Throwing the rest in, Kagura shut it tight and remembered something.

"Kanna, should we bring the food along?"

She nodded and they headed for the kitchen. When they got to the refrigerator, Kanna opened it and they stared at what was left.

"Umm...Maybe we should just leave it here. It looks like Naraku took a lot of food. Let's check the cupboards."

Walking over to the cupboards, Kagura swung open one of them and all of the items that were in it, were gone.

"Kanna, let's just go. There is nothing here. Ayame will probably have enough food at her place."

The sister's walked into the main hallway to take the last look at their old mansion.

They got back to the car and got in. Kagura started up the engine and was surprised that Naraku didn't do anything to her BMW.

She opened the garage and got outside. When she took the last look at her home, she pushed the button to shut the garage door.

'_I hope Ayame will have enough room at her house for Kanna and me.'_

When they got out onto the highway, Kagura put her phone in the special holder that helped her when she wanted to talk while driving. At least she could steer the wheel with two hands.

Kagura set up speed dial on her cell phone and just pushed one number to get a few rings. Finally, someone picked up the receiver.

"Hey. Who might this be?" It sounded like Ayame.

"Umm...Ayame. This is Kagura and Kanna."

"Oh, hi! What's up? Wait, why is Kanna with you?"

"Ayame, Naraku left Kanna and me. Our mansion is almost trashed, because of the blizzard. I can barely see in this fucking snow. Do you mind if Kanna and I stay with you for a little bit?"

"Wow, I'm soo sorry Kagura! Sure, meet me at my house. I hope you get here safely, bye!"

"Thanks Ayame. Later!" Kagura shut the flip phone and spoke.

"Is everything alright Kanna?"

"Well, no. I don't even like Ayame. Her boyfriend, Kouga. Is just retarded."

"Kanna, stop it. You're going to be nice!"

About thirty minutes later, Kagura finally arrived at Ayame's house.

Ayame came running outside and hugged Kagura.

"Thank God you're alright! Here, let me help you guys with your stuff!"

All three of them got their things and headed inside Ayame's home.

Ayame shut the door behind her and set the things she had, down on the floor.

"Follow me, you guys." She picked up the heavy suitcase she had before and walked upstairs.

"Sorry, I can only give you guys the guest rooms."

When they got to a room, Ayame opened the door and set a suitcase down.

"Who ever owns this bag, will have this room."

Kanna noticed it was her's and brought the rest of her things in.

Kagura followed Ayame to the next available guest room.

"Here you go, Kagura! This will be your room. I'm going to be meeting Kouga at the library to study for exams in about an hour. Do you want to come along?"

"Umm...OK. Are you sure you want to leave Kanna here?"

"Yeah! What can a girl her age do?"

"Many things you don't want to know about, Ayame!"

They started laughing and when they were done, Kagura fell on her bed.

'_They are probably going to talk about sex. Wow, this bed is comfy!'_

She sat there and laid there comfortably for a long time.

Kagura woke up to the sound of knocking and got up.

Ayame swung open the door, before Kagura could reach the knob.

'_God, I take too many naps!'_

"Alright, we're going now! Who's car do you want to take, mine or yours?"

"How about we take mine?"

"Fine with me! My car is boring anyway. Plus, you own a BMW."

They got on their coats and went outside to Kagura's black BMW.

In about ten minutes (since the library is really close to Ayame) Kagura parked her car, next to a limo.

When Ayame shut her door, Kagura locked her only car and they headed inside, with their books and papers.

Ayame spotted Kouga and he got up, when he saw her too. She ran up to him and they started making out, in front of all the people, once again.

A librarian saw this and rushed over to them, while doing so, she tripped.

"Damn heels!" The woman, with black eyes, got up and jogged over to the couple.

"Pardon me, but you two are distracting people who are trying to work!!"

They stopped frenching and looked at her.

At the same time they both said: "Sorry!"

Kagura eyed the two as the librarian walked away.

"You guys made a fool of yourselves!"

Kagura whispered with anger in her words.

Ayame and Kagura put their coats over their seats and sat down.

Kagura got out a book and started to take notes on something from it.

She looked over to her right side and saw that all Ayame was doing was staring at Kouga.

Kouga wasn't doing anything either. Just staring back at her. Kagura got bored of the two and went back to work. Right in front of her, was another jacket.

"Say, Kouga. Who owns that jacket?"

Before he could answer, Sesshoumaru came up to the table and glared at Kagura.

"Kouga, you didn't tell me she was coming!"

"Sesshoumaru, she's Ayame's best friend. Get over it!!"

He pulled out his chair and sat down.

Kagura looked at him and searched through some more thoughts of hers.

"Sesshoumaru, are you the one who owns the limo?"

He lifted his head up from working and looked at her eyes.

"Yeah, don't you? Or do you have some crappy Ford?"

"No, I don't own a shitty Ford! I own a BMW. Naraku left my sister, Kanna, and I today. That's why I don't have one with me."

He stopped moving his pencil and Kouga stopped staring at Ayame.

"What? Naraku is a bastard! I hope he's rotting in hell right now."

The same librarian came running over and tripped again.

"Aw, shit. This is getting annoying!!!"

She got up and took off her shoes. Running over to the four person table that Kagura was sitting at, she glared at all of them with her black eyes.

"If you four don't stop it, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave! Am I clear?!"

All of the heads nodded that were seated and she smirked.

"That's much better. If you must talk, whisper. God!"

She put her shoes on and went back to a desk.

Kouga finally said something but it was directed at Kagura.

"Wow, your father is just the worst man ever!"

Sesshoumaru didn't care and went back to his work.

Ayame looked at him and kicked him in the shin.

He glared at her and frowned.

"Geez, Ayame. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, get back to work!"

Ayame nudged Kagura and winked at her.

Kagura leaned over to Ayame and whispered in her ear.

"You can stop trying to get him to like me. He's a bastard and he's not my type."

She waited for Ayame to think about this and she leaned in and whispered back to Kagura.

"He sure is your type! You two are perfect for each other!"

Kagura glared at her and was wondering something.

The black eyed librarian came back to the table and was really ticked with them.

"That is it you four! Out of the library, now!!!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and put his things away.

Kouga put his items away in his backpack and started to help Ayame with her things.

Kagura, on the other hand, glared at the librarian and kicked her in the knee.

She watched her jump around, trying to help herself ooze the pain.

Kagura grabbed her things and ran out of the library. The other three were following after her.

Ayame came up to her and bounced on her heels.

"Nice act there Kagura!"

They high-fived and Sesshoumaru just stood there. After he had enough with them, he went over to the limo next to Kagura's BMW and banged on the window.

A limo driver came out and opened one of the doors for him towards the end of the nice limo.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru put their things in the car.

"Well, Kagura. That was hilarious but now; we need to find another place to study!"

Ayame suggested that they go to her house but Kagura said they shouldn't because of Kanna. Ayame remembered that and agreed.

"Kouga, what about your house?"

Kagura was getting bored and waited for him to decide.

"We can't. My house is screwed up right now. How about Sesshoumaru's?"

Sesshoumaru woke up from his slumber standing up and stared at Kouga.

"Why my mansion? My Father is there and my little brother...And his damn girlfriend."

Ayame piped in and claimed that it was going to be his place.

Sesshoumaru was mad but didn't want to show it, for it would show them that he isn't a quiet guy.

'_Damn her. Now, my Father won't shut up!'_

"Kagura, do you want to follow my limo driver?"

She realized that Sesshoumaru was asking her and she nodded.

"Ayame, are you coming with me?"

Ayame said that she would and they all headed out of the parking lot to Sesshoumaru's mansion.


End file.
